the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Arathor (Corelas)
[[!!THIS GUILD IS DEFUNCT!!]] The Kingdom of Arathor is the oldest Arathi Highlands roleplaying guilds on the server. We aim to establish a warmer, more welcoming community for the Arathi Highlands first, and for the entire server where possible. To this end, we encourage other guilds, no matter how new, to make contact. Let's make this server a friendlier place together. In our roleplay, we act as a faction of Stromgarde's remnants that is focused on restoring the traditions of the early Empire and preventing the Highlands from falling completely to its enemies. We claim no exclusive rights over the Highlands, the city, or any location, nor do we claim that our view of the North's history is canon or in any way binding for other guilds. Our main influences on these traditions are not Roman, as is the normal assumption for Arathor (and indeed, the former direction of the Kingdom of Arathor under Tritus and Mathilan.) We prefer using a Germanic approach, influenced by the Germanic tribes (particularly the Scandinavians and Anglo-Saxons) and the Holy Roman Empire, with some Celtic and Italic influences. We are open to expanding this further, and would like to incorporate more Polish and Greek influence. Our major goal is to create a guild that fuses the available lore of the setting with a historically informed fanon. We do not rigidly adhere to history solely for the sake of history; rather, it is a building material which we aim to use to shape our place in the server. Players will never be criticized for acting ahistorically or for historical ignorance, and no player is expected to spend their personal time reading histories (though they are expected to have at least a basic understanding of the guild's own interpretation.) Membership Requirements The Kingdom of Arathor no longer has racial requirements for membership. While IC citizenship is in part racially determined, we can see a role for every race or class - be they Pandaren Monk, Draenei Paladin, Night Elf Mage, or Gnome Warlock. Our requirements are simple: - All applicants must be willing to abide the Eight Rules. - Applicants must be of reasonable quality. We do not expect perfect spelling, grammar, or conduct. We do expect good conduct and a willingness to improve, and will be more likely to accept an ESL player or new roleplayer who is cooperative and pleasant than a perfectly literate, very experienced arsehole. - Applicants must be able to be reasonably active; that is, they must be able to play at least once every three weeks. We understand that life can be a pain, but we need to maintain at least a modicum of activity from every player. Exemptions are automatically given for students around exam time, etcetera. The Eight Rules Our members are expected to adhere to the following code of conduct: #Absolutely no trolling. It's grounds for a warning first offence and a kick for the second, with evidence provided. #Use proper grammar and spelling when possible. Mistakes do happen and they aren't a big deal, but consistently poor typing is not acceptable. ESL players are an exception, but are expected to be reasonably fluent in the language. #If you get into a fight, treat it seriously and do not godmod. We want to see people losing from time to time, coming away with serious injuries, and only taking up swords when there's good reason to do so. #As a general rule, no metagaming or godmodding, and no retcons if they can be avoided. #Obey all reasonable requests by an officer. If you think it isn't, don't, and bring the issue up to the GM or to the 2iC. One of you will be advised and counseled appropriately. #Always speak truthfully OOC. Lying and backbiting gets us nowhere. #In guild chat, if a topic is politics or religion and someone asks you to stop or change the subject, do so, even if things aren't heated. #Spend more time in the Highlands than in Stormwind, unless you have a very good reason to do all your RP down there. This is the Kingdom of Arathor, not a Stormwind guild. If you see a guild member acting in contravention to Rule #1 or #4, please send a message to arathorstories@gmail.com. Ranks Unlike many guilds, our ranking system is completely divorced from IC authority. Play what you want to play - without being restricted by your OOC status in the guild. All our members have guild repair. Our ranks are: - Probate. All members enter as probates, and spend a fixed length of time (currently one week) at the rank while being introduced and feeling out the guild. Probates who violate Rule 1 are summarily kicked if the offence is proven. - Full member. Once at this rank, officer candidacy is opened up. - Senior member. Full members graduate to senior members at six months of membership. - Officer candidates. Like most guilds, we vet our officers carefully. Officers need to show responsibility, dedication, and a desire to improve and build the guild. - Full officer. Not particularly complicated. The important thing to remember is that the Kingdom is a meritocracy - officers will need to show they can handle the position and be willing to spend time on the guild beyond that expected of a regular member. FAQ What's the deal with all the laws? The KoA is centred around the idea of a realistic society. As part of this, we have a fairly extensive set of laws. These laws apply only when a crime is reported and some legal action is taken by one of the aggrieved parties. They do not apply to any other guilds, with two exceptions: i. Those guilds that have agreed to follow the laws while in the Arathi Highlands, e.g. the Clergy of the Holy Light. ii. Guilds attending KoA events. So, our laws aren't an attempt to declare government over the whole Highlands playerbase or oppress anyone who disagrees with us an on OOC basis. They're just a part of the guild's fanon. What about this Deus stuff? The Deist faith is a project by our GM, unrelated to the Kingdom of Arathor. What about the other Highlands guilds? The Kingdom of Arathor is committed to the idea that there's enough room in the Highlands for everyone, so long as everyone is capable of acting like mature adults. We'd like to be able to cooperate with other Highlands guilds (and, for that matter, guilds in general) to create a larger community, with room for the varied styles, though unfortunately we are at this time unable to interact with the Coalition of Arathor. Why choose the Germanics? Put simply, because the varied traditions of the Germanic peoples have a distinct flavour of their own when compared to the 'generic medieval' style that predominates in World of Warcraft, and one we feel fits the Highlands well. It also offers a direct parallel to the normal 'Roman Arathor' style, and allows for an easier fusion of certain 'Roman Arathor' conceits (e.g., the Legions) with our chosen flavour. What in the hell is a Hus? The hus is the basic social unit we'll be using. It consists of a single physical structure owned by a wealthy individual and inhabited by his dependents and the workers needed to provide for them. It is not necessarily a noble House, though the hus of a noble will typically consist only of members of his House. The goal behind the hus is to provide a common group to roleplay with within the guild, even if no one else is around, and we'll accordingly be trying to match them up to have reasonable overlap in player times. No one wants a hus where you're the only one awake at night, afterall. Why the Fez? We use the fez hat to represent a cultural tie to the land. Specifically, a reactionary and conservative tie - a traditionalist approach. Men and women who choose to honour the older ways wear the fez (as do, if we needed any further justification, League of Arathor emissaries. The Fez and the Highlands are linked, my friends!) Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Stromgarde Guilds